The last hope
by Camily J
Summary: I am a new writer and I'm testing some of my work just to see how people react to it. So the story is a small peace of my imagination and a small solo thing that I decided to write. The story is not base on any book or movie it's a original.


**Hello I am a new writer in the market and I'm testing some of m work just to see how people react to it. So the story is a small peace of my imagination and a small solo thing that I decided to write. The story is not base on any book or movie it's a original. So I hope you like it, Love JJ**

**March 26,2188**

Another day in this awful camp. I am scared, I'm recording a journal, so I can keep track of what is happening in my life, living in the consequences that me and my people are living right now. I do think that by writing this journal, and telling my story to those who will read this this diary, I would maybe, just maybe, believe that humanity is not completely lost, and someday we'll rise and fight for our planet. A planet that many years ago was ours and now is not longer ours. I just want the next person who rad this journal know that I did the impossible, so this place wodent died for completely. But today march 26,2188 I'm officially the youngest person in the planet. Yes! Today I, Margott a 16 year old girl from a small town in Arizona, who now lives in a refugee camp, I am the youngest person on the planet. Today nother refugee camp was destroyed. More than fifty two people was murder by V-R22 and X-K11 also, known as androids with artificial intelligence superior to all computers and mechanisms alive. We call them Android V and Android X, but I just call them killers. Sixty years ago Androids from the company Arsenic inc. made really nice machines, that their purpose was helped people. They were doctors, firefighters, builders; they could do any type of job. Then they started to date humans. Then they stopped having babies, so the population started to decrease. Then one day the Androids created their own intelligence and independence, and they began to kill human beings. They believed that they were the only ones who deserved to live. All the armed forces from all over the world came together, to fight the Androids, but the androids power was so powerful that all the countries were defeated. Russia gone, France gone, United Kingdom gone, Australia gone, Japan gone, Africa gone, China gone, South and Central America gone, United states gone and many other countries were destroyed by the war. Only a few people survive and they were put into refugee camps around the world and more than 3 million people managed to escape to another planet. Those people were the richest people in the world. My uncle Pablo told me once that the ticket to leave cost more than 500,000 euros. They escaned and left more than 9 billion people on earth to die. Remember I told you today I'm the youngest person on the planet? Well it's true. Do you know how I know that? Well, it's nothing different of what I have been told you. There was a small refugee camp in Foggia Italy, fifty one people were living in that camp. Today androids V and X found them and killed them. In that camp there was 2 kids Mateo and Lila 3 and 9 years of age. My refugee camp is the biggest. We host more than 2,500 people. I am 16. There are other kids in my camp, Diego 16 and Calli 17. Our camp in western Canada. Today I decide to write this journal because i'm afraid we will all be dead soon.

**April 5,2188**

I don't really know much information about my past. I just know that my parents died at the war that's what my uncle Paul told me. He is also my teacher, and he told me many things about the androids. There are two types of androids. V-R22 and X-K11. You can identify them very easily. The V-R22 is red, big and his structure is like a human body. With the availability on analyze any type of material, and it has the smartest computer inside has many guns that can kill you in seconds. It records many important information and data which makes it easy to find you. The X-K11. Is yellow, it has the shape of an marine turtle. It's super destructive. It also has many types of weapons, and a special bullet that can be shot from miles. It can destroy a complete town . One of its bullet destroyed Washington DC completely. You can find those two androids everywhere. My uncle Paul told me that there was more of 10,000 of each the world.

**May 2,2188**

Some androids find us. We had to evacuate and emigrate to another place. We lost 20 people, and more than 50 are wounded.

**May 9,2188**

I don't know the name of this place. I just know we are in Washington State in the United States. This place looks terrible. It's all destroyed and rotted. We didn't had many supply, so Cali, Diego and I went to find water, our main supply. Finding clean water is the most difficult task. Now water is so contaminated that if you drink it, five minutes later you will be dead. In this year water is a myth. The last time I saw fresh clean water was four years ago. We found 3 bottles of water, in a old house. That was a miracle. We gave the water to sick people, when they drank it they smile, and they got better much faster. For some of them, that was the first time they tried clean water. I have never drank clean water before. The water that we drank is polluted, but in a level that our body can support. We measure the water with a special thermometer. That helps us to find the amount of pollution that is in the water. If the thermometer give us a percentage of 0 it would be impossible for us to drink it. If the thermometer give us a percentage of 30 it is "safe" for us to drink it. If it were a 100 percent the water would be clean, but we never find that. Anyway we have to find secure water for all the sick people, wish me luck.

**May 10,2188**

You won't believe what just happened. I was searching for water alone when I decided to take a break, and I heard a sound. I look (carefully to my right and 2 miles away there was a android V-R22). I hid behind a tree, but the robot was moving towards me. The android was getting closer and closer when suddenly, one man that I had never seen in my life, who was holding a strange weapon shot the android courin to it explode. I was completely shok. The guy just killed the android, he just did what my people and I tried to do for years. Who is he?

"Are you ok" said a girl in my ear, giving me a big scare, making me scream. She was pretty and young, she was clean and wearing weird clothes, also she she had a fresh good smell.

"Oh sorry if I scared you! that was not my intention, I just wanted to make sure you are fine" she said with a big smile in her face

"Oh! yeah I'm good" I said while i was still in shock

"Oh my God!" Another girl said, she looked older, she was blonde but her skin was dark. "She is a real a human" said the blonde girl

" I know" said the other girl who still with the same big smile

I was so confused of what they were talking about. Well of course I am a human, I thought they couldn't see me right because they for real did not believe I was a human.

" Are you guys ok?" asked the guy who kill the android "Oh God she is a human" he said with a shook face, while I was getting mad about it.

"Of course I am a human!" I screamed angrilly

" Oh Gods and she talks" said the happy girl while she was jumping all happy, and I got annoyed about her comment

"Who are all of you?" I asked while they keep looking at me as if I was the weirdest bug they ever saw

"Oh I'm Tory" said the happy girl " She is Anny and he is Marco! And what its your name?" while I was memorizing their names I was asking myself why they looked so different

"Margott"

"Nice to meet you!" Tory said almost screaming, after that she hugged me as if we were best friends, in that moment I knew she would be super annoying. While I was memorizing their names I was asking myself why they looked so different.

"Is there more humans like you?" this time Anny asked me

"Yeah, we are camping in a place that is thirty minutes away from here"

"How many people are in total!?" Anny asked me again, her face showed despair, and everyone looked me right in the eyes

" We are more than 2,500 people" Their mouth and eyes instantly open " why " I ask, I was curious about their reaction

"What!" said Anny

" Where all of you have been before!?" said Tory

" Is this a joke!" Marco said he look mad " Over 2,000!"

"I can't believe it!" said Anny

I was still confused. Also I started thinking that they were not refugees because of the way they look, talk and act.

"Who really are all of you ?" I asked them

"We are humans like you, we just come from the planet New Terra" Anny said

"New what!?" I said

"New Terra" said Marco, with his mad expression " Many years ago humans from this planet emigrated to Mars, but now they call it New Terra"

Then everything made were the traitors who abandoned us in the war, and now they are back? why? I was mad

" I can't believe all of you left us" I screamed at them " Traitors"

" No you are confused, we did not abandon you and all these people" said Tory "Years ago we send many groups of soldiers and spaceships so they could rescue the planet" said Tory

" When did that happen?" I asked furiously

" Forty years ago, we evacuated as many people as it was possible, but then we left because the androids were killing our people" said Marco " after that every time we came to Earth there was less and less people alive, until one year we didn't find anybody, and the next year we searched again and again and, we didn't find anyone. We have been looking for people the past fifteen year was are last expedition before…" he pause " We thought we weren't going to find anyone again"

"But now that we found you and all that people" said Anny " We can bring you all to New Terra, so all of you can have a better life. Trust us, we will take care of all of you"

If all of us leave with them the androids will keep alive and destroying everything and all I wanted is destroyed them.

"My goal is to destroy the androids, you guys can help me with all the weapons that you guys have"

" Oh don't worry, after we leave we will destroid the planet" said Tory with a smile, smile that later disappeared. And what! did I heard well or they just said they were about to destroy planet Earth!? NO! How would they do that?

"WHAT!" I scream

" We have to, our scientists create a missile, that can destroyed the planet" explained Anny " that is the only way we can destroyed all of them for completely"

I am more than Shok, I also started to analyze all the pros and cons to leave with them and let this planet be destroyed. I started to felt sentimental but I decided that the more fairness decision was ask the people. So I took them back to the camp where many people were impressed as I was. My uncle, Tory, Diego and I call all the people, so all of them could heard what was their proposal. When Tory, Marco and Anny saw all the people together they looked in Shok.

"I can't believe there is so many people here!" said Tory with a big smile

" I forgot to tell all of you that there are 6 refugee camps around the world" I said " So in total I think there are over 5,000 left in the world" they really look surprised

"And do you know where they are?

"Of course"

After they explained to people how New Terra was and all the benefits that it had. The people agreed to emigrate to this new planet. Right now we in Barcelona Spain collecting all the refugees. That was are last refugee camp, now we are ready to leave.

**May 11,2188**

Today is the day that everything finally finish. We are in outer space, in the distance necessary to launch the missile. I gave a last look at planet Earth, and I feel like a tear runs down my cheek and then we are ready to launch the missile. The countdown started ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one and Anny press a red color of my eyes changed when I saw what used to be my home, and now it's just a big mass of fire. When we arrive to New Terra, everything was so different there was trees and many plants. There was also many species of animals, people from New Terra gave us food, clothes, shelter and water. Fresh clear water, everything was a miracle but the moment when I just couldn't contain myself was when I saw two little children playing. Everything that I dreamed for, now is true.

Analysis: I wrote the story from the first person point of view because it was like I was the one who was telling the story, like it was me instead of Margott (the main character ) . Another way that I wrote the story was like a diary. I decide to write it in dates instead of a long story because this way it would be shorted and not to much detail.


End file.
